More Than Just a Moment
by TeenageMcLaheys
Summary: Isaac's whole world started revolving around Scott McCall the moment they met. :: Scisaac 100 Word Challenge - Moments leading up towards Isaac and Scott's inevitable relationship, and then some. :: 1/6


100 Word Challenge  
>Isaac Lahey x Scott McCall<p>

**1. Introduction**

When Isaac sees Scott for the first time, he feels his face burn when Scott flashes him a friendly and warm smile. Isaac feels this inexplicable, uncontrollable urge to smile back - for the first time in, well, years. He feels as if this is the moment he'd been waiting for his whole life. For what, he's not sure but he can't bring himself to care at this moment.

He doesn't notice the baffled look Stiles shoots him when he sees Isaac smile for the first time since he's met him six months previously – not his usual cocky, douchebag smirk or anything remotely close to that. An honest to god _smile. _

"Isaac," Stiles says, clearing his throat and looking in between his two friends. "This is my best friend Scott McCall from back home. Scott, this is Isaac Lahey, my roommate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isaac." Scott says politely as he extends his hand for a handshake but Isaac can tell he truly means it with that sunny smile of his and a genuine gleeful light shining in how brown eyes. Isaac's smile becomes a fraction bigger and realization dawns upon Stiles.

"You too, Scott." Isaac grasps Scott's warm hand firmly and shakes it.

Isaac means it, too.

**2. Poison**

Looking back, Isaac should have known better than to allow himself to fall in love with one Scott McCall. Or anyone, for that matter. He should have known that he'd eventually have his heart crushed to dust when the time came for either Scott to enter a relationship with someone _not _Isaac Lahey or when Scott realized that Isaac's feelings towards him extended past platonic friendship and would inevitably be disgusted and push Isaac away, because really, who would want such a disgusting, broken mess like him?

Isaac tries to ignore his father's voice screaming those words in his head.

_Fucking worthless._

_Faggot. _

_Disgusting mess. _

Really, Isaac should have known that extremely, unbelievably nice, polite, and gorgeous Scott McCalls didn't fall for lanky, quiet, sarcastic, and broken-beyond-repair Isaac Laheys.

Watching him now, his gaze directed at Allison with so much tenderness and placing a sweet kiss on her lips... Of course, Scott would be straight as an arrow and in love with actual-Disney princess Allison Argent.

Isaac put his drink down. Suddenly, it tastes like poison on his tongue.

**3. Abandoned**

When Isaac was a kid, his father had abandoned him in the freezer for hours a day. It had been frightening beyond words and painful and Isaac thought he would never experience a pain that was worse than that.

Isaac was wrong.

**4. Crisis**

Scott is pacing in front of him and Stiles in a state of panic and he's running his hands through his usually neat hair, messing it up and causing it to stick up wildly in odd angles and it's endearing.

Everything Scott does is endearing to Isaac and he wants to hit himself for thinking that – for keeping on pining away for someone who will never return his feelings.

"What am I going to do?" Scott breathes out in near-hysteria. "Allison will literally stab me in the heart if she finds out I forgot our anniversary." Isaac doesn't doubt that. As much as Allison is kind and sweet, she can also be downright terrifying and has a scary habit of sleeping with a knife under her pillow ("just in case of burglars," Scott had told Isaac but Isaac was convinced she was a serial killer in a Disney-princess disguise and Stiles had agreed with him).

And so Isaac helps Scott. Not because he cares about Allison at all –she's the furthest thing from his mind when he's sitting next to Scott, their legs and shoulders pressing together as they huddle around Isaac's laptop, shopping online for something Allison would like. Isaac breathes in Scott's scent happily and his heart beat threatens to burst from his chest when Scott smiles at him – a smile Isaac knows is exclusively reserved just for him (Stiles shifts uncomfortably from Scott's other side, feeling as if he's intruding in an intimate moment) –and for a moment, everything is right in Isaac's world because he realizes just how much he truly loves Scott McCall and maybe, just maybe, there's a possibility that Scott might –

Scott mentions Allison once again and his fantasy shatters before his eyes.

Oh, right.

He didn't need his heart anyway.

**5. Dream**

Scott making a guest appearance has become a nightly thing – so frequent that he's been bumped up from 'guest star' to 'series regular' and isn't that nice?

Sometimes, the dreams are filthy, naughty wet dreams that would make an old lady from the 40's have a heart attack and come back from the dead to drag his ass to hell for his sinful thoughts, and sometimes... Isaac dreams of just kissing Scott, holding his hand, being able to hug him from behind and being within his rights to call Scott McCall his and only his. Just his forever, as cheesy as that sounds.

No Allison. Nobody else but him and Scott.

Isaac knows that Stiles knows that Isaac dreams of Scott.

Thankfully, Stiles hasn't blabbed on like Isaac had expected once he'd realized.

Yet.

**6. Shooting Star**

Isaac has never believed in that 'wish-upon-a-star-and-all-your-wishes-will-come-true' bullshit that everyone seems to spout out because it's really damn stupid and so _not _true, okay?

One particularly summer night, he's out camping with his closest friends which consist of Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and of course, Scott.

The seven of them are out in the woods setting up their tents for the night when Stiles points it out and slaps Scott on the shoulder repeatedly. "Look, Scotty, make a wish!"

Scott's eyes light up with childish excitement and it's evident on his face he'd been waiting for this all night, and really, Isaac should have known that Scott and Stiles would believe in this bullshit.

And so Stiles and Scott both close their eyes and whisper something inaudible that bring hopeful smiles to their faces and Isaac has to stop and reconsider for a moment.

He may not be a believer of that one 'wish-upon-a-star-and-all-your-wishes-will-come-true' bullshit, but if it makes Scott smile that one smile again, hey, he's not complaining.

And secretly, Isaac wishes upon a shooting star that Scott would get a clue.

**7. Mist**

His eyes are misty with unshed tears and all Isaac wants is to take Scott in his arms and kiss his pain away, as cliché as that sounds. Really, ever since meeting Scott McCall a year before, it's like Isaac has become a totally different person. He smiles more often instead of his usual 'I-don't-give-a-shit' smirk (although he still uses it when Scott isn't around to be the sole reason of the happiness that bubbles up within him and causes him to smile without noticing), he also has become this hopeless romantic, and he… he likes to cuddle, okay? But so does Scott, so there's that.

Anyway, Isaac also wants to take hold of Scott by his shoulders and shake the borderline-obsessive infatuation he has for Allison out of his system and make Scott see what's right in front of him –someone who loves him and is willing and practically begging and desperate by now to be loved by Scott (and maybe, hopefully, ravished because oh god have you seen those arms).

"Dammit Scott," Isaac hears Stiles mutter under his breath in exasperation towards his best friend. "Get a fucking clue."

Isaac really couldn't agree more with Stilinski.

**8. Hopeless**

Really, the way Isaac is in love with Scott is…hopelessly pathetic and sweetly disgusting.

He feels this void inside his heart that he knows won't be filled until Scott decides to make it right.

It's so screwed up and dangerous, Isaac knows, to put all of his love, faith, and trust in a single person and maybe he shouldn't have fallen in love with Scott but how could he not?

Scott is so perfect and kind and caring and he loves everyone who allows themselves to be loved by him.

Isaac sighs when Scott decides he needs a drink and remove his head from Isaac's shoulder.

Their friends exchange knowing looks and roll their eyes simultaneously.

"Dammit, Scott," Stiles mutters. It's become his catchphrase as of lately.

Isaac, once again, agrees.

**9. Obsession**

So maybe Isaac shouldn't be cursing Scott for being so obsessed with Allison this, Allison that, because truth to be told, Isaac is just the same about Scott, if not worse.

"If I hear you sigh about what Scott would think about this, I will castrate you, Lahey," Derek growls dangerously. And really, he's one to talk.

After all, Isaac is not the one who stalked Stiles like the creepy weirdo that he is after the gang found out about Stiles and his new girlfriend and got irrationally jealous and tried to murder her with his signature Glare of Death™.

"Chill, Derek, or I'll tell Stiles you stole his dirty boxers and jerk off to them, you sick piece of shit," Isaac snaps back sharply.

And Isaac means that in a totally loveable way. He wouldn't actually do it because he'd rather not recall that traumatizing memory.

("Fuck you, Lahey," Derek growls –honest to god _growls _like a fucking wolf and Isaac reconsiders his act of kindness).

_Really._

**10. Truth**

He wishes he could just tell Scott the truth. He wishes that someday soon he won't have to hide his true feelings for Scott and be able to love him freely – or know once and for all if he and Scott are gonna get down to it or nah.

There's only one thing standing in his way: Isaac Lahey is just too much of a pussy to man up to his feelings for Scott McCall.

It's becoming a bit of a problem.

On the Brightside (maybe) Scott is staring to notice something's up.

**11. Rose**

Isaac finds a single red rose laying in the center of his bed when he walks in his room and turns on the lights and for a moment he just stares at it long and hard, trying to think who would break into his _locked _apartment just to place a single, red rose in the middle of his bed.

Finally, he strides towards it and carefully picks it up as if it were a bomb and searches for a note but there isn't one.

His fear increases and he looks around for the would-be-maybe-stalker.

Also, hope rises within him and he tries to push it away so it won't hurt as much if it isn't who he's thinking it is.

(Hint: Scott.)

**12. Clouds**

Next time Isaac sees Scott, he casually mentions the rose on his bed and he's halfway through one of his bullshit theories, to see if he could get something out of Scott (a confession would be totally welcome, really, along with some heavy make-out sessions which are _way _overdue and maybe some groping), then he realizes Scott's head is in the clouds and hasn't been listening to a word Isaac has said since he started talking.

Again.

Isaac sighs and his shoulders slump with disappointment.

He'll try another time then.

**13. Revenge**

"She _hit _you," Isaac snaps angrily as he brushes his fingers against Scott's sorely red cheek. Scott just shrugs and gives him that puppy dog smile he only pulls out when he wants to get something his way.

"I…I pushed her too much. I was annoying her and I deserved it, no big deal." Scott responds as he shifts uncomfortably and Isaac knows that Scott truly believes every argument he and Allison have ever had has been his fault.

Isaac's hate for Allison grows.

"This is not okay, Scott, you hear me?"

"Isaac, look, I'm fine. I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this? If I were a girl, maybe I'd get it, but this doesn't matter." Scott snaps at him, his brows furrowed together angrily and this is the first time Scott has raised his voice at him. It shocks him for a moment before he snaps back into reality.

"That's just some double-standard bullshit, Scott." Isaac snaps back, curling his fingers by his side, his and Scott's faces so close together they can feel each other's breaths fanning their faces. "Abuse isn't just towards women, but men also. Allison hit you for no reason other than 'you were annoying' and that's not an excuse. She did it to belittle you, to feel power over you and make herself feel like a 'strong woman'."

"Don't talk shit about her," Scott warns, pushing on the taller boy's chest and making him stumble back. Isaac wants to do the same but he can't do that, not to Scott, never to him because he could never hurt someone he loves. So Isaac stays back and raises his hands in front of him. "I'm trying to make you see sense, Scotty," he says softly and he sees Scott's face fall.

"I – I'm sorry, Isaac."

"That's all right," he mumbles and takes Scott in his arms, patting his back in comfort. Silently, Isaac promises himself he'll take revenge on Argent for hurting Scott, though. It may not be through physical violence but, well, Isaac has some things in mind.

**14. Insanity**

When Stiles began to act differently – cold, harsh, cruel – Scott was the first one to notice. He began to notice all the small details first, how Stiles' warm and wide smile changed to a cold and arrogant smirk, he noticed how Stiles began to disappear in the middle of their group hangouts in favor of "much more important things" and he also noticed how he no longer tripped over his own feet and blushed when Derek brushed against him like he had before.

Then, it all became clear when Stiles woke up one day naked beside Jackson with no memory of what had happened for the past week.

**15. Disappear**

Afterwards, Stiles disappeared to god knows where and despite the group's best efforts to contact him, Stiles ignored their calls and messages.

They didn't see him again until he suddenly appeared sprawled up on Isaac's bed two days later with, once again, no matter of what had happened.

"I'm going crazy," Stiles whispered into his hands with Isaac next to him, an arm thrown around his shoulders in comfort. "There's this voice in my head telling me to go to places and the next thing I know, I black out and then wake up randomly somewhere else."

Isaac tenses up at that but Stiles is too miserable to notice – even more so to pay any mind when Isaac picks up his phone and texts Scott.

_'__Stiles is at my house. Come quick, just you. Don't bring anyone else. URGENT.' _


End file.
